Erik K. Nyers
Erik is an agent for an unknown organization that has been watching the survivors of Raccoon City and the Umbrella Operation. At the moment he is investigating a small town that has been taken over by small time gange=, that is supposedly using the town to sell Black market samples of the T and G Virus. Eriks early history Erik's childhood was normal up until 1998. The Raccoon City Incident ruined his life, and would change it forever. He awoke in the middle of the night to the screams of his parents. As he entered his living room he spotted the mutilated bodies of what had been his parents and began to yell but quickly stopped when he spotted their killers. Two disfigured people, one man, one woman, where slowly moving towards him, moaning eerily. He barely managed escape, though he did leave his house without harm. After many hours of wandering he ran into 2 police officers who escorted him out of Raccoon City, then left for survivors, telling him to stay until they returned. The problem was they never did. So he left Raccoon city, walking 2 miles before being picked up by a lovely Korean couple in a SUV heading towards Raccoon for a quiet and peaceful vacation. He told them the situation and at first they didn't believe him, but one more mile driven the smell of smoke and decay became stronger and they turned around. He spent the next year of his life answering questions, telling his story, though simple people wanted to know it. Then, on his twelth birthday he was sent to an orphanage. In the very first week he was picked up by that same couple, only to find out that they where working for someone who was very interested in Erik. Life with The Organization On his thirteenth birthday, Erik's life with the Organization began. He was put in the most advance classes, in the most challenging schools around the globe. He finished high school at fifteen then college at seventeen. Then his combat and survival training began. He went through years, and years of rigorous training, he was put to the limit, given vitamin shots and drugs that where supposed to increase his physical and mental limits. Once his physical training was complete, he became an official agent, and began taking simulated missions. This period of his training contained simulated bio-hazard situations, battles with many different Tyrant types, fighting against fully trained Umbrella assassins, solving tricky and sometimes dangerous puzzles, and escaping from deadly situations. After all of his training, he was made agent. He was now a master in marksmanship, melee combat, many types of acrobatics, the body works of a tyrant and how to dispatch a virus carrier in seconds. He was now ready to be sent out on his first mission. Operation Underground His first mission file was given to him February 8th. His mission was to go to a small village in mexico called Yeurto. Two weeks prior to obtaining the file a large gang known as the 'Bandits' had taken over the village, and where using the small settlement to sell black market samples of the T and G viruses. He was put on a private plane and sent to the town right away. Landing 5 miles away from the village, his mission, began. Personality Though very happy and loving as a child, his attitude changed soon after the incident. He is now rather cold, and unsocial. Like most of the organization he keeps to himself and plans to keep it that way. He can be rather spirited when it comes to fighting but that is only because he loves to dispatch enemy forces, something he learned in his simulated missions training. He is rather quick and to the point, and can take a bad situation and make it better, if in the right state of mind. His only real friend is Alexx Cross, another member of the organization who he trained with. Appearance and Clothing Erik is 6'2" with black hair that goes just past his ears. He has piercing brown eyes and always looks rather serious. He has a rather childish features though it is quite obvious he is a 22. His clothing usually consists of his street clothes. He usually wears hoodies and collared shirts, with jeans and black sneakers. Though his mission clothes are much different. He wears a black zip up jacket over a tight black and white t-shirt. He wears black pants and black combat boots. He sometimes dies his hair and wears contacts(only when he needs to be unnoticed). Quotes and Catch phrases *"So are we done here?" *"Now the party really starts!" *"I like handguns, don't you?" *"If I have one bullet, and you don't, what does that make you? Dead." Appearances in? Resident Evil : Operation Underground Trivia *He has a birthmark shaped like Florida on his shoulder. *He likes handguns a lot. *He is very obedient, and will do anything the order tells him to. *He loves to fight. Category:Characters